


K歌之王（下）

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	K歌之王（下）

07  
那天晚上姜承録没回去。  
他们聊到很晚，对话方式从单方面的一问一答变成近乎热烈的探讨，最后渐渐消失在悠长的呼吸声里。  
喻文波以为激烈的性事以及长时间的交谈会让他精疲力竭，像往常一样睡死过去，但他没有，凌晨时分他从一种浓厚的青灰中醒来，空调开得很足，上海潮湿的漫漫冬夜融化成蒙住玻璃窗的水痕。  
他在一种倦乏懵懂中适应了温暖的黑暗，望向身边的人。  
姜承録睡得很熟，洗浴后吹得蓬松的碎发斜向下散落在额前耳边，四肢任性地舒展开来。喻文波看着看着，便在单调的空调扇叶折返声中，回想起他们的交谈。  
姜承録身上有一种极其迷人的反差魅力。从行为上说，他是一个优秀的金主，体贴，温柔，没有古怪的兴趣爱好，出手大方——尽管对喻文波来说定期打到卡里的那一串数字实际意义等同0。但有的时候，尤其是在床上，他会表现出近乎偏执的占有欲和控制欲，喻文波沉浸在性爱中越是失神越是放浪，他便愈发兴奋狂热，仿佛要喻文波离了他无法存活。  
现在喻文波模模糊糊明白了这种反差的原因。  
如果他猜得没错的话，姜承録正用在自己身上施加的影响，来弥补他充满了巨大不安感的内心。他被家人腰斩的电竞职业生涯，为了正面形象而被掩藏的游戏爱好（用姜承録复述的评价，他的玩法太过暴力和血腥），在故土因年少轻狂而造成的不得志……所有的这些都让姜承録不安，不是怀疑自己，而是怀疑将自己和世界联系到一起的轨道。  
姜承録改变了自己来得到了大众的认可甚至是喜欢，而本真的姜承録不需要做任何遮掩，就能改变原先是白色的喻文波，得到这个陌生国度中一份原始的喜欢，哪怕这种喜欢仅仅是肉体层面上的。他为此付出金钱，他觉得这种改变值得。  
乍一接触时，喻文波可能会怕地后退一步，但现在他感到无比兴奋——他想要姜承録。  
男性的征服欲会表现在很多地方。  
喻文波的征服欲并不在肉体上，其实他很享受姜承録创造的稍显粗暴的性爱，肉体的臣服不会使得喻文波感到卑微；同样，也不在虚荣心上，不会因为姜承録是一个优质的男性而渴望得到他。但当外表温文尔雅的姜承録所收敛的狠戾，在床笫和游戏中淋漓尽致地释放时，喻文波着迷了。  
就像是一个随意玩耍的孩子，不经意转出了一面的花样魔方，发现原来这魔法的一面如此有趣。于是喻文波把原先那些刻板的、矛盾的、零碎的印象全部打乱，他要重新正正经经地探索姜承録。

08  
那喻文波是什么时候爱上姜承録的呢？  
这不是一个多美妙的起因。那天喻文波约了史森明、刘志豪和葛炎吃火锅，四个“酒肉朋友”一聚首，热热闹闹点上几大盘牛羊肉鱼虾滑，鸭肠黄喉桌上一摆，手边是一大瓶甘蔗汁，火锅最原始的人情味就在一涮一捞中浓郁起来。  
刚吃了个开头，喻文波的手机响了，摸出一看，姜承録的电话，他轻轻皱了皱眉，站起身走出接了下来。  
三十分钟后，他出现在一家金碧堂皇的酒店门口，来解救酒醉得地址也报不清的姜承録。  
其他人看起来也都喝了不少，有一人问他：你是他的谁？  
喻文波摆了个很客套有礼貌的笑，他知道里面的人他一个都得罪不起，于是边架住姜承録的胳膊边说，我是他朋友。  
朋友？席上一人发出了一声嗤笑，你是他养的小玩意儿吧，好不好玩，他自己还是个什么都没做成的货，就能在外面养兔子了。  
喻文波动作一顿，继而更加用力地去抬姜承録。姜承録已经醉得接近神志不清，瘫在椅子里上，知道是喻文波来了，反而放下心来，像在打闹较劲似的任由喻文波拽他。喝醉酒的人有千斤重，喻文波使了吃奶的力气也没能把他捞起来，反而被他捉住手腕放在唇角，不轻不重地吻了一下。  
包间里顿时哄堂大笑，喻文波面色铁青，狠狠甩开姜承録的手，正要走时被一个男声叫住了。  
这小兔子还挺野……不管你金主了？他说，姜承録可跟我们打了赌的，扬言要把这儿的垃圾桶锤瘪，我知道你，喻文波是吧，还是该叫你Jackeylove，不留着见证见证？  
喻文波的脚步停下了。  
他站在原地，脑子飞速地动着，从利害分析到最优选择，直到紧紧攒着的手心里布满了汗，他才徒劳地承认，人总有无法撼动的东西，比如这些拿着姜承録当猴子一样戏耍的人，喻文波甚至不用想都知道，违抗了他们意味着什么。  
姜承録仍在原地注视着他，奇异的是，明明所有的事情因他而起，他却因为醉酒天真地脱离了一切事物，纯粹得像一个无辜的遇难者。他置身于明亮的、温暖的室内空间，看在喻文波眼里，成了冰凉黑暗的万丈深渊，要将他吞掉，唯独悬在自己身上的那两道目光，吊着摇摇欲坠的姜承録，像两条快要断裂的救生绳。  
喻文波在再度开口时，感受到了浓重得令他无法呼吸的耻辱：“……别让他这么干，给个面子。”  
他得到了面子和两人的生路，一瓶酒——得知喻文波酒精过敏，男人大发慈悲，给他换成了啤酒，然后一群人笑着欣赏看到喻文波仰着脖子咕咚咕咚灌了下去。  
喻文波走出房间，关上门，立刻拿出小学考50米短跑时的速度冲向走廊尽头的洗手间。他的过敏反应来得很快，手臂上迅速蔓延的红疹像在催命。喻文波一把推开门，趴在马桶边上，颤抖着往嘴里伸进两根手指开始掏喉咙，没过两下，一阵恶心反胃感袭上来，喻文波发出一声痛苦的干呕声，紧接着黄色的液体就伴随着吃了没多久的红红绿绿一同涌进了池子里。  
谁在乎你在他背后吐不吐啊，人家只在乎你在他面前喝不喝。于是喻文波双手撑在边上，恨不能连胆汁都吐出来。他不讨厌酒，他只是不能喝，他知道用不了多久，自己脸上、手臂、后背和大腿上就得全都是红斑，痒得人抓心挠肺，还万幸是啤酒不是白酒，要不然就不单单是痒上一两天的事儿了。  
操！喻文波大口大口地喘着气，心里把那个包间里的酒囊饭袋挨个不带重样地骂了一遍，顺带连姜承録也骂了进去。他对姜承録不是没有怨气，因为今晚对喻文波来说，简直是飞来横祸。他本该和史森明、刘志豪一道舒舒服服地吃火锅，何必过来取辱，何必管他姜承録在这里喝得嗨不嗨，是不是要葬送自己的路子。  
骂完了，喻文波长长地叹了口气，无奈地认命，他怎么可能不管呢？  
那是一双要弹钢琴的手，一双承载了姜承録旧日梦想的手，精细又脆弱，铁柱子一样的垃圾桶，打上去，非骨折不可。  
喻文波缓过劲儿来了， 才走出隔间，水池还是感应的，得把手一直放着才能出水。喻文波漱个口都漱不利索，抬眼再看镜子里的自己，果不其然颧部已经泛起深暗的紫红，他对姜承録的怨气复又升了上来，骂骂咧咧速速把自己收拾完，就要向外去拦个出租车打道回府。姜承録既然不愿意回家，那就自个儿躺大马路上去吧。  
他甫走出洗手间，差点被门边上歪着的黑影吓一跳——姜承録正站在那里，垂着头，听到动静就转过身来，两颗眼珠像熟透了的黑葡萄，定定地望向喻文波。  
对一个醉汉骂什么都是打棉花，喻文波决定采取最实际的做法，上来就揪着往姜承録脸上光滑软热的肉往四面拉扯，姜承録像个人偶，被翻着花样揪出奇奇怪怪的面部表情，但眼神一直没变过，依旧是呆呆地注视着喻文波。喻文波玩够了，把一肚子气泄完了，才伸手拍拍姜承録的头：“自己懂事点，老子跑路了。”  
说罢，喻文波便迈开腿往外走。于是大型人偶亦步亦趋地跟过来，一直跟到喻文波拉开出租车的黄皮铁门，才被迫诞生了自主意识，问道：“你到哪里去？”  
喻文波头也不回，道：“回家。”  
姜承録点点头，在喻文波坐进去的时候，长腿一抬，也要往里挤。喻文波猝不及防，差点被他结结实实一屁股坐下来，慌忙往旁边一滚，于是姜承録舒舒服服地坐好，抓住喻文波的手腕放在大腿上。  
喻文波：……  
他这次没能把酒劲儿上来的姜承録挣开。约莫是两人之间的气氛太诡异了，司机的眼睛不住地往后视镜瞥，末了小心翼翼地问道：“那个……开到哪里？”  
喻文波只好报了个地址，姜承録听到了，扭头看向他，看上去很开心。“回家。”他说。  
喻文波愣住了，这个晚上，他第一次剥下烦躁、愤怒、耻辱和无力的情绪，认认真真注视姜承録深邃的眼睛。  
这双眼睛太动人了，承载着化不开的情绪和平铺直叙的依赖，像无解的酒，只要一口，就能让喻文波死心塌地去握住他、保护他、释放他。喻文波在这个晚上不情不愿付出和让步的东西，被这目光彻底报答回来。  
喻文波知道自己确实醉了，要不然他怎么会允许姜承録，在这个满是皮革、机油和酒精气味的狭小车厢里，在前排司机惊诧的目光中，一遍又一遍地吻自己。

09  
宿醉后的姜承録对昨晚的事已记不清楚，但他不用猜也知道，疹子发得一塌糊涂的喻文波肯定与自己有关。  
他很愧疚，想做些什么又无从下手，便在喻文波的小房间里如无头苍蝇转了好几圈。喻文波看得眼晕，求他别晃悠了。过了片刻，他的手机跳出提示信息，姜承録又打来一笔钱，数目可能够买他一辈子的醒酒汤和扑尔敏。  
喻文波呼吸一滞。  
有的时候他怀疑，自己的酒精过敏可能是过敏进了脑子里，才会在那个夜里爱上姜承録。但是既然喜欢上了，他就认了。  
他所作的第一件事，是在姜承禄在下个星期的直播里把姜承録给他的钱尽可能换成佛跳墙打回去。这件事对喻文波来说更像是一种重新开始的仪式，毕竟从实际角度讲这是很亏的，白给直播平台扔了不少利润。尽管不是自己的钱，喻文波还是一边送一边嘶嘶地肉疼，安慰自己：没事没事，就当给姜承録交恋爱学费了。  
直播中姜承録还是那副打扮精致的样子，只是看在喻文波眼里似乎有些神色恹恹。整个过程中他都没怎么看弹幕，随即弹了十数曲，然后下了播，故而也不知道一个小号佛跳墙刷得天昏地暗日月无光。  
第二天一早网上铺天盖地地全是姜承録和一当红偶像的绯闻，上来一个id，剩下内容全靠编，甚至连那个脸滚键盘的id都按拼音首字母编了一句话，喻文波啃着包子看得好笑，真实体验了一把什么叫作者都恍然大悟原来自己写的东西有这个意思。  
他知道这是一种炒热度的手段，姜承録的公关团队很有水平，充分搭载上网络洪流，同时很接地气地拓宽了姜承録的粉丝群，光是他直播时挑选的曲目就可见一斑，阳春白雪与下里巴人兼具，这个团队的目标不仅仅是古典音乐爱好者，比起艺术家，姜承録更像是被包装成了一个明星偶像。  
喻文波这样的存在，最好永远也别出现姜承録的世界里。  
他关掉页面，三口两口把包子皮吃完了。铃声叮叮响起时，他把手机收了，翻开课本准备上课。  
说不难过是假，喻文波仅有的恋爱经验是初中时懵懂牵手然后草草收场的一个月，如何去开始一段关系，对喻文波来说是几乎崭新的经历，前路有多少挫折，他不是不明白。但没关系，此时的喻文波勇敢无比，他能做的事很多，其中有些事情无师自通，比如全情投入去爱姜承録。  
他开始邀请姜承録一起去看比赛，两个人戴着帽子口罩，坐在场馆角落，被点点荧光粉饰的黑暗包围，粉丝的呐喊声献给在赛场厮杀的两支队伍十位少年。姜承録会攥住喻文波的手，他的眼神亮得摄人，不时低声附在喻文波的耳边，说如果让自己上场，一定做得更好，他会练习的，他能成为LPL，不，是世界第一的上单。  
于是喻文波便嘘他自恋，嘘得真心实意，好让它盖过心脏的隐痛和眼眶的热度。  
他会在日益忙碌的两人难得相聚的深夜，拉着姜承録去网吧，小包间已满，他们便坐在网咖最隐秘的位置，郁郁葱葱的大型盆栽将他们与世界隔开，又留给他们步入世界的道路。  
姜承録玩上单，喻文波依然玩下路，地图上遥远的两人，此刻并肩坐在一起。在喻文波静静注视着他的上单时，后者会突然侧脸看过来，于是喻文波凑上去，按下他毛茸茸的脑袋，与他交换一个可乐味儿的亲吻。  
然后他们披着夜色回去，回到喻文波的小房间。两人都还沉浸在方才游戏时的亢奋中无法自拔，喻文波的声音被顶得支离破碎，仍要断断续续地嘴硬，说你那波，那波不该TP下来，白，白丢了一波兵和一座塔……操，慢、慢点……  
姜承録不赞同地挑眉，扣住喻文波的腰，更用力地撑满他，肉棒在层层软肉里突突地跳，凶狠地摩擦着喻文波湿滑的肠壁。  
喻文波让他插得几欲昏死，后穴涨到极限，被掰开的大腿不断痉挛，姜承録想让他求饶，他偏不，继续哆嗦着控诉姜承録的恶行：抢、抢我的五杀……我、我回城的时候，还他妈在我边上……打龙……  
姜承録似乎是笑了一声，阴茎重重地挺进去，冠头进到一个极深的位置，然后他握住喻文波被掴得通红的两瓣臀肉，用力往臀缝处挤，穴口桃色的皮肉被迫紧紧含住粗硬的肉根和下方的囊袋，喻文波惊叫一声，恐惧地想逃时，姜承録压下来，厮磨着喻文波小巧圆润的耳垂，温柔地哄他，哥哥对不起你，哥哥爱你。  
喻文波眼前一黑，在这滚烫的气声中泄得一塌糊涂。  
他也开始试图欣赏姜承録的音乐，他买了票，去看舞台上的姜承録，这时的姜承録熟悉又陌生，喻文波缩在座位上，视野里是他，耳边是他的音乐。他莫名想起最最一开始的英雄联盟音乐节上，那两个女孩的对话。什么叫有感情和没感情？譬如他现在听着姜承録演奏的钢琴声，觉得其中满溢着温柔，这算是姜承録有了进步么？还是说，这温柔是因为他爱他，相由心生的错觉呢？  
晚会结束后他给姜承録发了条信息，于是他们在距离后门的第四个路灯下会合，一道回家，去享受一场酣畅淋漓的性爱和一个柔软的夏夜。  
等车的时候姜承録轻轻啊了一声，对喻文波说，下个月他要回韩国一阵子，解决一些问题。  
喻文波点头，说知道了。

10  
姜承録在韩国呆了很久，久到喻文波忍不住自我了结那欲擒故纵的小把戏，给他发了条信息：我今天晚上有直播，你看吗？  
姜承録很快地回了个好，附赠一个开心的表情。  
今天是喻文波开直播的4周年，在房管的建议下，喻文波不仅开了摄像头，直播结束前还搞了个粉丝福利，从弹幕里随机抽三个粉丝，分别可以满足一个不过分的要求。  
他心里双手合十向诸位粉丝道了个歉，然后把那个TOTkr2暗箱操作进三个幸运儿里。  
过了一会儿，头号土豪粉丝TOTkr2提出了他的要求：想听Jackeylove唱天后。  
弹幕全是大肆的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈声，喻文波脸皮红了，他什么水平，老粉都知道。喻文波以前兴致来了的时候会在直播的时候哼上几段，每次刚开口一两句，粉丝一个个仿佛都恨不能从屏幕里伸出手，捂上他的嘴，劝他别误伤友军。如今姜承録提了这么个要求，拆台是拆台的，说过分吧，好像也没多过分，喻文波尴尬地啧了半天，咕哝了一句：“这哥们儿大概跟我有仇。”  
话已经摆在了前头，喻文波拒绝不得，心里把姜承録锤了六七遍后，只好别别扭扭开了百万歌喉，结果被一字不落录了整首，传播到B站微博论坛成了快乐源泉，此是后话。  
TOTkr2这么一带头，后边儿的两位全都如法炮制，喻文波又被迫唱了一首你还要我怎样，第三个更过分了，居然点了lemon，喻文波怪叫一声，说还能这么搞我的吗，不如让我死。小粉丝胆儿肥了，趁机暗搓搓地调戏偶像：怎么死，死我怀里么。  
这下爹妈们不干了，炮火一致对向那个妄想着吃鱼肉的，气道，这桩婚事我同意了么，要娶也得娶那位TOTkr2小姐姐啊，儿子，给这位兄弟来首丑八怪。  
喻文波倒抽一口气，说你们慢慢玩。随后干脆利落地下播，找大屌小姐姐打跨洋电话去了。  
他质问姜承録，歪点子不少，怎么知道的天后？  
姜承録听上去轻松愉快，说有天来的时候你直播，放的天后，留心了一下。  
喻文波忍不住咧开嘴，无声笑了一下，把手机放下，开了免提，开始拆泡面。打算什么时候回来呢？喻文波在往里面加水的时候问道，声音特意在开水里淖了淖，显得不那么生硬。  
这个问题姜承録用了很长的停顿时间，喻文波呼噜呼噜把面往嘴里填时，等到一个答非所问的回应：在中国没有家。  
喻文波吃泡面的手停下了，过了一会儿，他嬉皮笑脸道：“我不是么？茅屋虽小，你这尊天神还是容得下的。”  
高价请的汉语教师没白干活，喻文波抛的梗，姜承録此时已经能顺利接住，便低低的笑，说那地方淫气太重，天神不可以去。  
瞎说，明明是老坛酸菜味。喻文波夹着手机，开门把泡面纸碗扔出去，接着说，重什么重，你一个月没来，穿堂风都把屋子里换过无数遍气了。  
姜承録的口气似是惊讶似是揶揄：“你不自慰吗？”  
喻文波见过姜承録接电话，他总是习惯把手机拿的很近，嘴唇几乎是贴在屏幕上，每一次呼吸都随着宽厚的嗓音一同涌过去，仿佛潮水正从四面八方温柔地吻着听者的耳朵。  
喻文波有些口干舌燥，他想起姜承録真正的吻，它们怎么能称作潮水，那分明是海啸，席卷而来时几乎碾断了喻文波每一根本能逃避的神经公路。姜承録会咬他的耳朵，用力吮吸他肩上薄嫩的肉，喻文波的身姿并不挺拔，他的脊背总是因为贪恋舒适而微微后曲，于是姜承録的唇就顺着一节节突出的椎骨向下追赶，直至喻文波逃无可逃，被他掐住胯骨咬在尾椎上。  
那种锐痛令喻文波害怕又迷醉，他把手机扔在一边，姜承録的声音遥远模糊变得，他想要姜承録。他的后穴已经变得湿润，食指伸进去时喻文波几乎被那种强烈的渴望灼伤，肠壁几乎迫不及待地缠上来，滑腻得像夏日雨夜的汗湿肉体。  
电话被挂断，紧接着传来了姜承録的视频通话邀请。喻文波颤抖着按下接听，姜承録的脸在屏幕上浮现，瞳仁暗如不见光的深海底。  
你可以的，对不对？姜承録换了个口吻——不要碰前面，把自己操射。他命令道。  
于是他的身体死死钳制着他的思维，一同臣服在姜承録面前。喻文波对那命令说好。  
他又加了两根手指，粗暴地在后穴中抽送，抠弄着肠壁的每一寸角落，它们全被姜承録鞭挞过占领过，改造成属于他的圣地，快感化身为传教士，在他满目白光啜泣着高潮时怜悯地望向他，叹息低语：看啊，你有多爱他。  
喻文波仰躺在床上，两人隔着两块屏幕交叠的喘息声逐渐平复下来。  
他不能再忍耐下去了，他本想等自己再确定一些，离姜承録再近一些，再把这喜欢挑明。喻文波不怕摔倒，但没有人不怕疼，喻文波也怕，可是现在他愿意去冒着摔疼的风险去打破这个僵局。  
喻文波长长地吸了一口气，让嬉皮笑脸惯了的自己尽量显得郑重：“等你回来，我有事想找你谈谈。”  
姜承録的表情中有转瞬即逝的困惑茫然。  
“很快，我大概很快就回中国。”他说。

11  
姜承録回来的时候是初秋，飞机晚上落地，于是上午喻文波特地拽着宋义进去逛街，让宋义进当参谋给他搭配衣服。  
宋义进给他精挑细选地挑了一堆，难得没只顾着放彩虹屁，小小地批评了喻文波一下：“没见过那么不会打扮的gay。”  
喻文波的睡凤眼挑起来，露出个要让宋义进“高潮”的挑逗意味的笑，说，是啊，没义进哥会打扮。  
宋义进满头冒汗，赶忙摆手，别瞎说，我又不是gay啊，别让你小钰姐听见了。  
他似有所察地又仔仔细细打量了一番，那笑里流露的温柔和不安，是如此迷人却又陌生，它们不属于原来的喻文波——喻文波变了。  
宋义进犹豫了一会儿，慢慢问道，杰克，你是不是谈恋爱了啊？  
喻文波正在付款，闻言回头，勾了勾嘴角：“可能是。”  
晚上他又帅又潮，兜里揣着那张银行卡，骑着单车去赴约。姜承録这个金主也是给足了自己小情人面子，落地正事不干，先约个炮再说。  
喻文波现在的心态有点像一个期盼着自己的孩子呱呱坠地的父母，起先许愿TA是个百里挑一的人才，然后退一步，希望他比常人聪明，或者勇敢，最后临近生产，便放弃了所有的那些附加心愿，只盼望他健康。  
当喻文波在第一个红灯前停下的时候，他怀揣着盲目的自信，严肃思考如果两个人谈恋爱了，而姜承録最后要回韩国，异地恋了怎么办，天天摸不到亲不着的，难道要靠按摩棒过活了么。  
第二个红灯前，他开始认真思考，姜承録到底喜不喜欢他。人喜欢一个人，无非有两种原因，要么是纯粹地喜欢这个人，要么是这个人身上投射出了自己渴望变成的模样。喻文波是纯粹地喜欢姜承録。姜承録呢？如果喜欢，是因为他在自己身上看到了一个他所渴望的，无拘无束、恣意生长的灵魂吗？  
第三个红灯前，喻文波做了最悲观的打算，那就是姜承録根本不喜欢他，他收下自己迄今为止的付出，也知道自己爱他，但他只愿意当自己的金主。这是最坏的局面，但喻文波天性乐观，乐观到能置死地而后生，对姜承録的爱带给他无穷的勇气，支撑他走出绝境。喻文波自认是个有趣的人，他愿意努力让姜承録喜欢上自己，有一句诗怎么说来着，当我爱你时，风中的松树，会以他们丝线般的叶子唱出你的名字——他会用自己的全世界去包围姜承録。  
所以当喻文波坐在姜承録对面，说出喜欢两个字时，心情平静无比，他有最美好的期望，也做了最糟糕的准备。  
没有什么能打倒他了。  
姜承録眨眨眼，表情中含着惊讶，过了半晌，他轻轻地说：“对不起，你是喜欢我？我以为……”  
他摇摇头，没再说下去，而喻文波的笑僵在脸上。  
他冰雪聪明的头脑，自动为他解析出了姜承録的潜台词——我以为这是你的工作。姜承録不认为喻文波喜欢他，哪怕喻文波在花费了漫天心血，付出了无限热忱之后，姜承録依然认为，喻文波在尽一个被包养者的职责，讨好他并且慰藉他。  
一阵死寂的沉默在两人之间蔓延，兜兜转转，流向窗外肃穆的夜色。姜承録低下头，用咖啡勺轻轻搅了搅杯中奶白的泡沫，他的声音温柔又充满眷恋：“但是，和你在一起很开心，也许，嗯，我们可以——”  
这次，他的话被喻文波主动地截下了：“不必了，来来来，服务员，点单。”

12  
喻文波在家闭门不出了三天，微信不回电话不接，史森明砸门时，喻文波披着被子摸过来开了门。  
屋子里很黑，窗帘盖得严严实实，史森明下意识要开灯时，蹦回床上的喻文波大声唱出来：“丑八怪哎哎哎哎，能否别把灯打开——”  
“……”史森明不仅开了灯，顺带把喻文波裹得严实的小被子掀起来扔到地上，一秒后又拾起来丢回去，“——操，喻文波你怎么大白天的不穿裤子？”  
喻文波把脸埋在枕头里：“爸爸在补觉啊，被你气失眠了。你来干嘛的？”  
“我来看望看望我儿子出事没有，”史森明的视线扫了一圈，桌上有几盒空空的面包袋和矿泉水瓶，桌角不知何时出现了半瓶红酒，他的眼神暗了暗，嗤笑一声，道：“睡不着么，给你倒杯红酒安安眠怎么样？”  
喻文波丢过来一个枕头，骂他：“崽种，喝个锤子，知道爸爸酒精过敏不？”  
“那你带回来干嘛？”史森明拿起那瓶酒。瓶盖上已经积了一层薄薄的灰，酒红液体在墨绿色的酒瓶中晃荡了一下。  
“你拿去扔了，”喻文波的声音像是梦中呓语，“出门前记得关灯。”  
史森明静静地看了他一会儿，把桌上的钥匙拿进手里，拎着那半瓶红酒准备出门。他要给喻文波去买些吃的喝的，还有游戏、漫画或者别的什么。  
这个时候门外传来了三声沉重的叩响，一个模糊的男声随之响起：“Jackey。”  
史森明愣了一下，正要开门时，喻文波的声音打断了他的动作：“别开。”  
史森明伸出的手垂了下来，他从来没听到过喻文波用这种语气说话，如同一只脚仍陷在泥沼中时，另一只脚茫然地踏在了坚实的土地上。  
因此敲门声再度响起来时，史森明把门打开了。


End file.
